1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatuses, and more particularly to a resilient exercise hoop.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional resilient exercise hoop 80 is composed of a resilient bar 81, which is formed of an elongated glass fiber or an elongated metal band. The resilient bar 81 is curved to be circular and is fastened with two pressing members 82 and 83 at two sides thereof so as to be pressed by each part of the human body. While the exercise hoop 80 is pressed by a force, the hoop will be elastically deformed to have a potential energy of resilience. And then, while the force is eliminated, the hoop will recover itself by means of the potential energy. However, the user fails to variate the pressure intensity of the conventional exercise hoop pressed by the force such that the hoop 80 doesn""t fit people of various ages and different portions of the human body. Therefore, an improvement to eliminate the aforesaid drawback is necessary.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a resilient exercise hoop, which enables the user to variate the resistance against its deformation, namely, which provides a variety of difficulties for operating the exercise hoop, thereby in coordination with different users or different portions of the human body or difference exercise postures.
The foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the resilient exercise hoop, which is composed of a resilient hoop body, two pressing members, and a resistance member. The resilient hoop body is circular in shape but deformed to be elliptic while pressed by an external force. While the external force is eliminated, the hoop body will recover the circular shape. The two pressing members face in opposite directions for pressing by the user to deform the resilient hoop body. The resistance member has two ends, which are respectively connected to two predetermined opposite sides of the resilient hoop body, with resilience for resisting the two opposite sides of the hoop body from outward extension and deformation. In addition, the resilience of the resistance can be variated by the user. The resilient hoop body is connected with the resistance member substantially respectively at a central position thereof between the two pressing members.